and glory fades
by daughter-of-october
Summary: Wendy Marvell II Poison comes in little flasks.


_**and glory fades**_

**Character:** Wendy Marvell

**Summary:** Poison comes in little flasks.

**Prompt&Dedication:** Ready Aim Fire [Imagine Dragons] **«—»** Mel

**AN:** Written for the send-me-a-pairing-and-a-song-and-I-will-see-what-I-can-do-thing on tumblr.  
I changed my url by the way from awitchscrime to my-illusions-gone.

* * *

Wendy Marvell was someone who was usually underestimated by everyone. Being relatively short and thin, she looked like a porcelain doll — fragile, easy to shatter — whenever she stood next to someone of Gajeel's or Elfman's size.

Sometimes, she liked to take advantage of this.

(Because getting underestimated meant she could only win.)

(And Wendy liked winning just as much as anyone else.)

So well, how had she ended up in this mess?

She had accepted Cana's and Lisanna's offer to go on a job with them, a little surprised at the unusual team because Cana had been working alone since _»Gray, that dumbass, ditched me for Natsu's gang and that bastard Loke turned out to be a celestial spirit, ya know?« _and Lisanna worked with her siblings.

Wendy had thought that working with them would be easier than working with Natsu's team because Lisanna was known for her flawless job record — she never destroyed anything and always got her full reward — and Cana was perhaps not as strong as Natsu or Erza but she was strong enough to keep them out of trouble when it was time to get serious.

(And in five jobs together, Wendy had not seen Cana having to get serious even _once.)_

Right now, however, she would like Cana to arrive and save the day because things were looking rather bad for her and Lisanna who had trouble maintaining her takeover because her magical energy was drained from her — quickly.

»Da-dammit,« cursed Lisanna as her takeover finally vanished, leaning over and resting her palms on her knees. »This looks rather bad for us right now … where's Cana?«

»No clue,« muttered Wendy as she exhaled. »Are you hurt, Lisanna-san?«

»Just out of power,« the takeover mage admitted with a frown. »And there isn't a thing we can do about that aside from resting. You?«

»A little tired but I can restore my magical power,« the young dragon slayer shrugged as she held out her hand. »Perhaps you should rest a little, Lisanna-san, and I will go to look for Cana-san.«

»As long as I can walk, I will not rest up,« Lisanna said, ruffling her short hair. »I am a mage of Fairy Tail, too, and I have learned my lessons. I may no longer have claws but I was told that I have a mean left hook.«

Wendy nodded as she pulled her friend up to her feet and together, they headed towards the door — only to be face-to-face with a platoon of new dark mages. Really, Cana had been right when she had considered that the job would likely have been classified as an S-class one if the guild had been informed about the involvement of as many dark mages as there were quite obviously ivolved.

_»Tenryū no Hōkō«,_ Wendy hissed, the occuring storm tearing the neat rows of enemies apart. Her stance had become less forced since the time she had used it in Edolas and according to Gajeel, it had started to show that Wendy was more comfortable with her offensive powers now.

»Thanks, Wendy-chan,« Lisanna said as she headed into the breach, using her expertise in hand-to-hand combat and her speed to broaded the gap Wendy had caused.

»How is this possible? All magic should have been drained away…« one of the mages mused just before Lisanna's left foot hit his head and knocked him out.

Wendy danced, ever so gracefully, between her opponents.

Around her hands, magic sizzled and she twisted in midair, using her _«Tenryū no Kagizume»_-attack and enjoying the surprised faces because to the enemy, she was a little girl and this was not true because Wendy Marvell was a girl who had stood up to dragons and she was a lion-hearted princess of the skies above.

A princess willed to tear those apart who threathened her friends.

Once back on the ground, she turned to Lisanna. She might be unable to return the older girl's magical power but there were more spells she could use.

»Lisanna-san — _Fast winds that run the heaven … Vernier!«_ she called out and watched how the takeover mage's movements gained further speed.

Looking over her shoulder, she realised that they were — outnumbered and exhausted as they were — _winning_ which pleased her greatly because it would be amazing for all of them to come back home with good news, because then Mirajane and Elfman would stop worrying about Lisanna all the time.

»Wendy-chan? Lend me a hand over here, will you?« the white-haired girl called out from where she was battling a trio of dark mages.

»Coming!« the sky sorceress replied as she took up running.

This was her battle and she would not go home before she had won.


End file.
